Smoke in the Raven's Wing
by Generation-Unknown
Summary: Lena looked at him with a neutral expression, he assumed this was hard for others to red but not him he saw the fear in her eyes. A fear she was trying so hard to control. He knew even with his smile, that she could see his fear. He wasn't sure what scared him more, the vulnerability his future wife could see or the fact he was being forced to marry a girl he barely knew.
1. Breaking Point

_The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places._

 _~Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

Chapter 1. Breaking Point

There was hushed whispers all around the Great Hall; this was odd for Study Hall considering Snape was set to watch over the students and handing out detentions to everyone who even uttered a word. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were among the first given a detention but they continued to speak about the new law.

This law was a marriage law concerning half-breeds such as witches and wizards that had any type of magical creature in their lineage. Most everyone at Hogwarts had nothing to worry about except for one.

Lena had just turned seventeen and was being forced to marry.

A werewolf attacked her father before Lena was born and her mother rather than running away and taking Lena's brothers with her; she chose to stay married to him saying, " _The boys need their father."_ That was the end to the thought of either of them running.

A year later Lena was born.

While Lena did not exhibit any signs of being a full-fledged werewolf she did have wolfish tendencies, her instinct was that of a wolf. Her senses were elevated and she was stronger than a normal human was, but she never transformed during the full moon or felt any type of uncomfortableness around the full moon.

There were several times of rage where Lena's magic grew along with her anger and there was a large burst, and in these times Lena had transformed into a solid black wolf. Her mother said it was a defense mechanism. Lena thought it was the wolf inside her awakening for a fight.

Lena had control over herself though.

Her control did not change the fact that she was affected by the law, and she would soon have to be married.

Lena stared blankly at her piece of parchment. Study Hall had just ended and everyone was getting up to leave when Professor Snape approached her. "Miss Lewis, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." Professor Snape said in low tone.

Lena said nothing but nodded her head and followed his lead.

They stopped in front of a gargoyle statue to which Snape said. "Honeysuckle." The statue moved and stairs appeared.

Lena had not been called to meet the Headmaster since she was eleven and even then, he had visited her family's home in order to personally deliver her acceptance letter. He assured her family that no one would know of her father's condition and she would get a fair education.

She followed her Head of House up the stairs and into the large office. Lena caught scent of her mother's perfume and her father's cologne and scanned the office quickly, her line of eyesight rested on a Phoenix who was busy preening under the attention of her mother.

"Miss. Lewis, it is good to see you." Albus Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkled under his half-moon spectacles.

Lena nodded and walked further into the office.

Her mother stood and hugged her tightly. " _Faremo capire che la mia bambina_." She said in quick Italian.

Lena looked to her mother and replied. " _So che la mamma ho paura di ciò che può accadere_. _dov'è papà_?"

"Right here love." Her father said as he approached his wife and daughter.

Ian Lewis was a tall, muscular and broad. His thick hair was so black it almost seemed blue and layed on his shoulders; when it wasn't tied back. His dark brown eyes seemed to be able to see into someone's soul at least that is what his wife said. His face was chiseled with a number of scars that ran across his pale skin.

Bianca Lewis nee Aberto was a tall woman with an hourglass figure. She had long ice blonde hair and icy blue eyes, her lips were pouty and her face sculpted beautifully, her face was round in shape with high prominent cheekbones. Her beauty was enhanced by the fact that she was one of the sharpest and bests lawyers one could get out of Diagon Alley.

"What are we going to do?" Lena questioned as she sat down in from of Dumbledore's desk. Her mother took a seat opposite of her daughter while her father stood behind her mother's seat.

"I have someone in mind, he's a good man. He's had a hard time with his lancropathy, never able to find a stable job, but he will do right by your daughter." Albus said kindly.

"Is he a member of your Order of the Phoenix?" Bianca asked her eyes met Dumbledore's and she arched an eyebrow in challenge.

The Aberto family and Dumbledore had a long complicated history that began with the rise of Grindwald. Dumbledore did in fact defeat him but with Grindwald's defeat, Dumbledore shot to political fame. The Aberto family played the politics game behind closed Aberto family were a powerful family and could rule the political world but they were not interested in the forefront of politics, they only participated when problems arose. Even then it had to be something dire.

"Yes, he is." Dumbledore said. Bianca began cursing in Italian.

"I don't want my daughter to be thrown into _your_ war. That man you're suggesting may be a good man but my daughter will not be a part of you're war. She will not be you're weapon." Bianca said in a harsh whisper. Ian touched his wife's shoulder in order to soothe her.

"Mrs. Lewis, I do not wish to use your daughter for anything, if she wishes to help then so be it but Remus Lupin is a good man, he is affected by this law too."

"Remus Lupin?" Lena questioned. Her face was set neutral but her voice held a surprised tone.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I was planning to bring him in as a Professor, next year. He is a kind and good man. I'm sure the two of you would get along swimmingly." Professor Dumbledore said. Lena doubted it, she was very skeptical about a lot of things the new law and potential mates included.

"How old is this man exactly?" Ian questioned. His deep baritone voice never wavered and his eyes locked onto Dumbledore's in challenge.

"He is; I believe thirty-three." Dumbledore said.

Ian growled and shook his head. Bianca stood up sharply and began to curse once again. Lena looked down and clasped her hands together.

"How long do I have?" Lena questioned. Her mother stopped cursing and her father who had his eyes closed in anger opened them.

Dumbledore sighed and answered her question. "You have a month to find a suitable partner before the Ministry finds one for you and two months to get married." He said not unkindly.

Lena knew what this meant, she had to marry Lupin or risk the ministry's selecting a partner for her. Lena's parents were beginning to argue with Dumbledore. And with the mixture of voices and the rise in volume, Lena had enough and knew what she had to do.

"Okay." Lena said. Her parents stooped and held their breath while Dumbledore looked at her in surprise.

Lena had a reputation, she was a Slytherin who preferred her own company or the company of her younger cousin to the company of others. She was cold to others and refused to have anything to do with school events. The patrons at Hogwarts called her cold and they were right, she never smiled or showed any type of affection for anyone.

Dumbledore believed that it would be hard to get Lena to agree to anything. "Okay?" He asked.

Lena looked Dumbledore square in the eye. "I agree to at least meet this Remus Lupin. It wouldn't hurt to meet him, besides I have no time to spare or any other options."

Bianca sucked in a breath. "Sei sicuro che il mio angelo?"

Lena looked at her mother and their identical blue eyes met. "Yes, Mama I am sure."

Ian looked a mixture of angry and uncomfortable. "He makes one move out of line I'll kill him. Let this Remus Lupin know that Dumbledore."

Dumbledore slowly nodded because he saw the seriousness on Ian's face.

"Don't worry your daughter will be taken care of. I'll let Mr. Lupin know...your promise." Dumbledore said. Dismissing Lena and her parents. Dumbledore walked out of his office to allow the family to say their goodbye's while he set out to speak to one Remus Lupin.

The family waited until Dumbledore was gone and they heard the door close to say their goodbyes.

"Will you be alright my angel?" Bianca asked taking Lena into her arms. Lena gave a nod and hugged her mother back. Ian said nothing as he hugged his daughter tightly and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you angel." Ian said into his daughter's curly hair.

"I love you two, too." Lena said as her parents walked to Dumbledore's floo.

Lena walked down the grey stone steps lost in thought. She was going to be married in three months' time, to a man she didn't know. She was going to have to be someone's wife. Lena held her face tightly and breathed in a deep breath to hold back the terror she felt.

Her heart began to race and she felt hot tears fall down her porcelain cheeks. Lena sat down on one of the steps and allowed herself thirty seconds and not a second over to cry. After her allotted thirty seconds she scourgifyed her face and straightened out her raven colored curls. She stood straight and sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Lena put on her brave face which was a mask of emotionless beauty and opened her eyes.'If anything; I will not allow myself to break.' Lena told herself and finished her walk down the stone steps and down the empty corridors to the infamous 'snake pit'.

* * *

 **A/N: This just came to me one day. Hope you like it, any questions let me know. Some updates will come sooner than others. Each chapter will begin with a quote. I am also open to a beta's so if anyone wants to beta that would be awesome.**

 **Translations for Italian (Google Translate):**

 **I will make sure you'll be okay my girl**

 **I know you will Mom (Mum) where is dad**

 **Are you sure my angel**


	2. Monsters

_All monsters are human- Jessica Lange (American Horror Story)_

* * *

Chapter 2. Monsters

Remus Lupin sat at the dingy table of one of his past jobs. The bookshop he once worked at was run by an elderly muggle man named Carl Henry who was very kind and generous but could not look past the amount of days his favored employee missed. Remus expected nothing less from the man and was thankful he had the job for the three years he was employed.

Remus looked at the top of the dusty wood and nervously bounced his leg. The bell above the door jingled. Remus looked up his light green eyes met the form of one Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was dressed in a tan pair of muggle trousers and white button down shirt, over this he wore a blue and white checkered blazer and on his feet he wore a pair of shiny black dress shoes. He certainly stood out compared to other shoppers who wore monotone colors and were dressed more casual than the long bearded Professor.

Dumbledore approached Remus with a twinkle in his eye and a grandfatherly smile.

"Hello, Remus." Dumbledore said as he took a seat from across Remus, the elderly chair creaked underneath Dumbledore's weight and Remus feared for a moment that the old chair would soon break.

Remus cleared his throat. "I-it's nice to see you Professor." Remus stuttered slightly. Remus was slightly ashamed of his appearance. He was ten pounds too light and pasty in complexion. His hair was shaggy and his cheeks hollow. Remus stared at the wood table in front of him refusing to look his old Professor in the eye.

"Ah Remus, I am not your Professor anymore. Albus will do just fine. I know you have heard about the new law." Dumbledore said as he calmly leaned back in his seat to look at his past student.

Remus looked up sharply. "I have heard Pr-Albus…I-I don't know what to do…No woman deserves to be forced to marry me." Remus said. His voice was harsh even when stuttering, it was in anger.

Albus sighed. "No one deserves to have their choice in love ripped from them, you included. There is young woman, she's seventeen and while she's not a werewolf her father is. She is affected by this law and is in need of a husband." Albus paused. "If you have no prior engagements I would like to introduce you to her." Albus said.

Remus was silent for a moment. "Albus I do not think that is a good idea…I'm too old and too poor for that girl." Remus said trying to make a considerable argument.

Albus sighed. "Remus you are bound by this law as well. Just meet the girl and see if you feel that marriage would be acceptable."

Remus sighed, he really and truly had no other options and nodded his head. "When do I need to meet her?"

Albus smiled. "I'll write you the time and date then come to get you. The girl is still in school and her schedule is very busy. With the Chamber of Secrets open and the threat of the school closing…Well it may be best for you two to meet in Hogsmeade rather than my office." Albus said with a dark look. He stood and shook Remus's hand.

"I will contact you by the end of the week." Albus said and smiled at his past student.

Remus watched his old headmaster walk out of the old muggle bookstore and slumped deeper into his rickety chair. Marriage was never something that he thought would happen for him. He never wanted to burden someone with his condition.

'This girl may be seventeen but she is a child. 'Remus thought vindictively. He sighed because the truth stared him coldly in the face. He had to marry her…or risk a match with the ministry, and that could be so much worse.

He sighed and stood up, he waved goodbye to Carl and left the shop.

* * *

Five days passed by and Remus received the letter.

It was Friday afternoon when a beautiful black owl flew into his parents' old cottage. Remus was sitting at the kitchen table looking at The Prophet, the owl landed in front of him and looked at him with tawny brown eyes. Remus reached out when the owl stuck out his leg expectantly. Remus took the letter and began to open it.

 _Hello Mr. Lupin,_

 _My name is Lena Lewis, Professor Dumbledore spoke to you about me. He sends his apologies but he was called away, so he asked me to write you. I would like to meet you Saturday at twelve o' clock, in Hogsmeade at Three Broomsticks. I hope to see you there._

 _-Lena_

Remus stared at the loopy penmanship, and swallowed heavily. His heart began to race and he could swear he could see spots. He was meeting his could-be future wife the next day.

The rest of the day was a blur and when Remus went to bed that night he didn't rest. He tossed and turned, he spent half of the night staring at his bedroom ceiling in a mixture of hoping and dreading the meeting.

When sleep finally consumed Remus he had nightmares of marrying a faceless girl during the full moon, only for him to change and end up killing her.

Remus awoke with a jolt, just before the sun came up. He laid in his bed for a few more moments before forcing himself to get up, he walked to his bathroom and took a hot shower, in hope that the hot water would unwind his tight muscles, it did help some but it did nothing to calm his nerves.

Remus dried off quickly after his shower and dressed in a simple worn pair of black trousers and a white button down shirt. He put on a pair of worn black shoes and shrugged on a black jacket.

He sighed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He wasn't particularly hungry but he knew he had to eat. He made himself a pot of coffee and scrambled some eggs.

He ate quickly without really tasting anything and drank his coffee black. It burned his tongue and sat warmly in his stomach but he wasn't really bothered by it. He looked at his watch and walked to his floo.

When he had made it to Three Broomsticks he was quickly greeted by Madam Rosmerta. She hadn't aged much, she had a few wrinkles around her eyes and smile lines around her thin lips. She was short and a little plumper than she was when Remus was in school, but she was still very beautiful.

"Hello Remus. It has been too long, what can I do ya for?" The barmaid asked as she wiped down the bar with a white rag.

Remus smiled kindly, "Is there any way that I can get a table towards the back…I'm meeting someone here." Remus explained. He didn't want anyone to see him with Lena, in the case that it didn't go well.

Rosmerta smiled and her brown eyes lit up. "Of course, love." She said leading Remus to a table in the very back seated in front of a window, although no one would be able to see out of it with as dingy as it appeared to be.

"Thank you." Remus said.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Rosmerta asked but Remus just shook his head and the barmaid took her leave.

* * *

He sighed and looked at the dingy window, wishing to be anywhere else but there. In his despair that was when he smelt the most tantalizing scent that he had every come across. The scent was that of cherries, vanilla and some type of spice that Remus couldn't name. He turned his head when he saw her.

She was a vision in a dark emerald green dress and black jacket. It hugged tightly to her hourglass figure and her legs appeared longer due to her black stiletto pumps. Her skin was pale and seemed to glow against her shiny raven black hair that was pulled into a tight bun.

"Hello you must be Remus Lupin." The words were honeyed and accented lightly suggesting English wasn't her first language.

Remus stood and smiled. "Yes, and you're Lena." Remus pulled out the other chair for Lena to sit. She sat and took off her jacket to revel green cap sleeves and long lean pale arms.

"Thank you." Lena said. Rosmerta had once again made her way over to Remus's table.

"Hello, can I get you anything? Remus?" Rosmerta asked pleasantly.

Lena nodded but didn't smile. "Yes, may I please get a water?"

Rosmerta squinted her eyes at Lena but turned to Remus and smiled. "And for you love?" She asked jovially.

"A butterbeer please." Remus said while giving a half smile at the blonde. Rosmerta nodded and stalked off.

Lena and Remus sat in silence, both studying the other.

Lena looked at him with a neutral expression, he assumed this was hard for others to read, but not to him. He saw the fear in her eyes. A fear she was trying so hard to control. He knew that even with the smile he had plastered on his face, she could see his fear. He wasn't sure what it was that scared him the most, the vulnerability that his future wife could see or the fact that he was being forced to marry a girl he barely knew.

Madame Rosmerta brought the two their drinks and left without a word.

Remus watched as Lena grabbed her glass of water and drank it, each movement graceful and calculated. It was then that he remembered all Slytherins had moved in a graceful calculated way, almost as if they had rehearsed each movement beforehand.

"You're a Slytherin?" Remus asked wanting confirmation.

Lena arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Yes…Is that a problem?" Lena asked as she looked down at her manicured folded hands.

Remus shook his head. "No, I was just…Do all Slytherins move like that?"

Lena looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

Remus smiled gently. "In all of my years at Hogwarts and in this world all Slytherins have had this ability to move, in such a rehearsed and forceful way."

The side of Lena's full wine painted lips turned up. "I danced when I was younger…My mother she is a lawyer in Diagon Alley, she has to go by her maiden name to get any type of recognition and respect, with the Purebloods…well my family had to learn how to survive in the world of politics, in Italy and here…It is strange that something as simple as parentage can force a law unto a person." Lena said as she took a sip of water. Her bright blue eyes seemed to burn a hole into Rems and his heart began to race.

Remus cleared his throat. "It has always been that way here…Discrimination against anyone who isn't a Pureblood, that is. Is it not that way in Italy?" Remus asked intrigued.

Lena gave a small smile. "Not really, no one truly speaks of blood status…They acknowledge it even less in America…It is a silly thing to obsess over when blood is the same color and no different from anyone else when skin is open. In Italy werewolves and other creatures are treated the same. There is caution around the full-moon of course, but there is respect for everyone; it helps that Wolfsbane is given to anyone who is in need of it." Lena looked at Remus's shocked face.

"What is the matter?" Lena asked. Her face was once again neutral but Remus could hear concern in her voice.

"I just never thought it was possible for Werewolves to have…a chance." Remus finished quietly.

Lena allowed herself to smile. "It is hard…anywhere that is…Werewolves are seen as dangerous and dark creatures. The fact that no one wants to see is that Werewolves are not just creatures, they're human. And the known secret is, all monsters are human." Lena said leaning back in her chair." But no one wishes to acknowledge it."

Remus thought over her words and this is when he realized she never said 'we' when speaking of Werewolves, always 'they' or 'Werewolves' in a sentence. "Are you…Are you a werewolf?" Remus finally asked.

Lena smirked. "You are quick Lupin. The answer is both yes and no. Some call me a natural animagus and they would be correct. In America, I would be called a Hybrid, half-wolf and half-human. They are also correct."

Remus looked at her perplexed. "Are you able to control the wolf? The changes during the moon?"

Lena nodded. "Yes, I have control…for the most part…and during the full moon I never change unless I condone it. But while I am not controlled by the wolf or the moon, it doesn't mean I do not lose control. I have lost control many times." Lena looked slightly ashamed.

Remus grabbed her hand in an effort to comfort her. His wolf liked the young woman, there was something about her that drew both parts in. Like a moth drawn to a flame; Remus couldn't help but hope to burn. "You're not alone…If you do not mind me asking; what is your story?"

"I do not mind. My father he is originally from America, but he's an International Auror. He was living in Italy when he met my mother. It was a quick love and before they knew it my mother was pregnant with my brothers. They married soon after, not because of my mother being pregnant but because they wanted to be married. They were married for three years and still living in Italy when my father was attacked." Lena had a dark look on her beautiful face.

"The man who attacked my father was the brother of a man that my father and his partner had captured and put away…What makes it so much worse and bitter-sweet is that my father was getting flowers for my mother that night….It was their anniversary. My father wanted my mother to take my brothers and leave…she refused. A year later I was born. My father is a good man despite his wolf." Lena finished it was a brief overview but pacified Remus.

Lena looked down at the table and then back to Remus. He was handsome in her opinion, with light green eyes and sandy hair that was trimmed respectfully. He was several pounds too light but Lena could tell that he had lovely muscles when fed properly, he dressed in a respectful and professional way that Lena found endearing.

"So...what do you think?" Lena questioned quietly. She was one to never hold back her thoughts and opinions but the subject of marriage was something that she had never wanted to talk about.

Remus was silent for a few moments but they both knew what they needed to do.

"Marriage…We have three months…Do you want a large wedding?" Remus asked not knowing the dark haired woman's plans.

Lena let a small smile through her neutral mask. "My family wants a big endeavor. When my parents were married they had a large wedding. I don't mind a small wedding if that is what you would like."

Remus smiled at her gently. "But you would prefer a large wedding?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I just know I like elegance and we can get that with a large or small wedding." Lena said. "I doubt a small wedding would take that long to plan."

Remus nodded. "It is whatever you want…You are the bride."

Lena smirked and spoke her naturally sweet voice. "Si deve sapere che mi rifiuto di essere come gli altri spose _._ "

Remus was stunned he had never herd Italian spoken so effortlessly and beautifully. He wanted to know what she had said but then again he figured with time he would learn her native tongue. Remus looked at his watch. "It's almost two."

Lena smiled gently in a way that no one besides those closest to her were permitted to see. "Thank you Remus. I must go, but I will send you a letter soon. My family would be pleased to meet you and it would be smart to do a dinner soon and get to know each other." Lena said.

Remus stood and walked to Lena and took her hand to help her stand up. He then helped Lena shrug her jacket on. "I think that sounds good Lena. Will you be sending the same owl?" He asked as he walked to the bar to pay for his drink.

"Yes, her name is Dianna. I should have a letter sent to you Monday afternoon. More than likely my parents will plan for the dinner to be the following weekend." Lena said. Remus could only nod.

Lena then turned on her heel. "It was very nice meeting you Remus. I look forward to our next meeting. _Arrivederci_." She then kissed his cheek, turned on her stiletto heel and left.

Remus was left speechless and stared off at Lena's retreating figure. He knew watching Lena walk away he was in trouble.

"Lupin, are you going to pay?" Rosmerta asked in a snippy tone. Remus mindlessly handed the blonde a few sickles and a couple of knuts. Remus aparated to his cottage and went inside. He sat down on his old black leather couch and laid back.

' _I have a feeling that my life has just became interesting.'_ The werewolf thought to himself. That was when he realized he was marrying a girl who would be fresh out of Hogwarts and then guilt set in.

* * *

 **A/N: Disclaimer.**

 **So if you haven't seen American Horror Story watch it, it's truly amazing, and this is one of my favorite quotes.**

 **Italian Translations**

You should know that I refuse to be like other brides.

Goodbye


End file.
